


Fascination

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Romance, Secret Identity, possible angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t love at first sight or anything equally sappy. It was more like fascination. He couldn’t bring himself to hate her despite the stupidity of the rest of her race and that made him curious. What was it about her? He didn’t even know who she was.</p>
<p>So what if he heart rate sped up a little when she looked up from the desk? Sometimes her brain jut did that. It had absolutely nothing to do with the handsome man standing in the doorway, nothing at all. She didn't even know who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions- Balthazar

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched loads of Supernatural recently and this sort of just happened. I don't know, really. Wouldn't mind any thoughts or mistakes you pick up on. Enjoy. Or don't, whatever.

Balthazar

It wasn’t love at first sight or anything equally sappy. It was more like fascination. He couldn’t bring himself to hate her despite the stupidity of the rest of her race and that made him curious. What was it about her? He didn’t even know who she was. To him she was the girl behind the counter of the coffee shop he was currently lined up in. It was a rustic coffee shop on the corner of a historical street in London. The roof was strung with fairy lights and none of the chairs and tables matched. The menu was printed on the tiled walls with whiteboard marker, the handwriting was spiky and messy, and Balthazar guessed it was Matt’s- the other man behind the counter. Normally Balthazar would just snap his fingers and his desired beverage would appear in his hand but he was undercover so the normal way it was. Besides he really needs to know why this stupid human was so interesting. He was close enough to the woman to read her name tag. It read Ellie in the same spiky untidy writing the walls were printed with. Balthazar was honestly surprised by this, he had become quite good and figuring out these pathetic humans, unless the man next to her had written on her badge. He checked the other guy’s badge. Matt was written in equally untidy writing but it wasn’t nearly as pleasing as Ellie’s handwriting.

Balthazar mulled over how curious this human was while he waited in line. She smiled at people she took orders from and double checked how to spell names. But why would that cause the weird sensation he was feeling? Some humans are unbearably kind. Before he knew it is was his turn to order. She smiled at him too.

“What can I get you, sir?” She asked blowing a stay curl from her green eyes.

“What would you recommend?” He asks and smiles charmingly because hey she’s pretty and he figures it’s the only way to get her to spend time with him until he figure out what is so endearing about her. Needless to say he’s a little surprised when she seems unfazed. She chews her lip and blows the curl again.

“Depends what do you want it for? Are you trying to keep awake or do you want something yummy?” She asks and he smirks at her choice of words.

“Something yummy,” She doesn’t even seem to notice his smirk. She smiles.

“I’d go a caramel latte then, what do you think Matt?” Matt, who’s been watching the whole exchange with an amused smile, gives him a thumbs up.

“One large caramel latte then,” This time he piles all his flirtation and charm powers into his voice and his expression. His jaw almost drops when there is no reaction at all.

“Take-away?” He nods and she picks up a large paper cup printed with the logo and a green felt tip.

“Who’s this for?” Without even thinking he says his name. Not a fake name, not his vessel’s name, he says Balthazar. Ellie looks at him with a small smile.

“Ah Christian parents, don’t worry I’m in the same boat, Ellie’s short for Elijah. Just to check that’s B-A-L-T-H-A-Z-A-R yeah?” He nods again and watches as she scribbles something on the cup. She then tallies it up and he hands her the correct amount of money.

“Oi Matt you man the till for a bit. I ought to make some orders,” Ellie says and swaps places with Matt. Balthazar moves aside to make room for the next customer and watches as Ellie tries to smooth her red curls behind her ears.

“You can sit at a table, mate. You don’t have to watch me like a hawk. I promise I won’t poison you,” She says over the top of the coffee machine with a small smirk. If Balthazar wasn’t in control of his blood he would have blushed. He grins at her.

“That’s the thing with pretty girls. You don’t realise they’re lying until it’s too late,” Balthazar smirks victoriously when he sees a blush dusting her freckled cheeks.

“Good thing I’m not pretty then,” She says matter of factly and Balthazar is just about to snort when he realises that could be considered rude. Wait since when did he care about offending these pathetic humans? What was this woman doing to him! He was kind of in awe of the woman standing in front of him. Either she has nerves of steel or has never flirted in her life. Or maybe she’s into chicks or she’s had a bad boyfriend experience. Any of these is just as possible as the others and it’s the first time in a long while Balthazar has absolutely no idea. This makes him cross, this is one of the reasons he hates humans so much. They’re all different and do crazy stupid things to win wars and for love. It’s not just the stupid things they do it’s their attitudes. There are some who are great and do brilliant things like Albert Einstein but the majority of them are boring or scumbags. He could never quite understand why dad had liked them better than the angels. His train of thought stops when he hears Ellie calling his name. She hands him his coffee and tells him to have a nice day with a smile.

Balthazar pulls his long coat over his blazer and steps into the London freeze. He pulls his scarf tight around his neck and takes a sip of his coffee. Its warmth spreads from his chest to his fingertips and tastes sweet like caramel and a tiny bit salty. Ellie was right this coffee is delicious. Balthazar turns his cup around in his hands to make them warm. That’s when his eye catches green writing. To be specific it’s spiky untidy writing. He turns the cup around fully and he doesn’t know why it’s so pleasing to see his name written in her abrupt handwriting. But that’s not all that’s written, under his name is a message, it reads: ‘Better luck next time bible-boy’. He looks down at the cup with a small smile and takes another swig of his coffee. That’s another thing he misjudged about Ellie. Her cutesy name, freckles, dimples and copper ringlets surrounding her face gave her the aura of a sweet little girl. She was a lot bolder than he had expected.  Better luck next time indeed he thinks as he walks away from the shop. 


	2. First Impressions- Ellie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the same as the first chapter just from Ellie's Point of View. Feel free to comment. Have a wonderful day/night! Enjoy.

It had been Matt's idea to get part time jobs. They searched far and wide for something that appealed to them and they finally found the little coffee and book shop tucked into the heart of London. They both loved the mismatching and relaxed feel so; together they had gone for an interview. The owner, Mrs Koopeche, hired them almost immediately. There weren't many people employed at the coffee shop. There was her, Matt, Jen, Alice, Gavin and James. The six of them rotated between manning the till, making the orders, cooking, waiting tables and being in charge of the book corner. The six of them all became friends quite quickly despite the age gaps and often go out for dinner or have sleepovers together. Work was relaxed and they were allowed to wear whatever they wanted under the brown leather apron so long as most of their hair was tied back.

It was a particularly chilly day the first time she met him. Even inside the warm coffee shop she needed jeans and a long sleeved shirt to keep warm, but that's English winter for you. Ellie was glad to be rugged up inside the softly lit shop and found the tinkling if cups and the quiet conversation relaxing. She heard the sound of the bell attached to the door quietly ringing.

So what if he heart rate sped up a little when she looked up from the desk? Sometimes her brain jut did that. It had absolutely nothing to do with the handsome man standing in the doorway, nothing at all. And her knees didn't go a bit wobbly when he unwound his scarf and took off his jacket, nor when he ran a hand through his hair. It’s definitely unfair how attractive some people are. Snapping her mind back to the present she took the next girl's order and handed it to Matt.

 Ellie didn't really know why she was so attracted to him. It wasn't just his good looks, although that helped, there was something else. It floated in the air between them in an addictive way. She didn't know what it was but it made her curious, which is odd because she doesn't even know who he is. Her fascination with a total stranger in the coffee shop was almost embarrassing. She could feel his gaze on her as she took the next man’s order. She fought down the blush that was bound to rise and smiled when he stepped forward.

"What can I get you, sir?" she asked and nervously blew a stray curl from her eyes. The man is looking at her intensely and it's a little off putting. Then he smiles at Ellie and the air rushes out of her lungs because, damn, that smile.

"What would you recommend?" She actually gasps for air when she hears his voice which is stupid because he's just a stranger. It's deep and gravelly and on top of a London accent is a lilt from somewhere else and she can't help wonder if he sings. She chews on her lip until she trusts her voice then she tucks the curl behind her ear.

“Depends what do you want it for? Are you trying to keep awake or do you want something yummy?” She asks and he grins at her. No way is she letting some random cocky guy affect her so much. Instead she stands up a little straighter and steels her nerves, she's not an object to be won, she's a person.

"Something yummy," Ellie chooses to ignore his smirk and honestly thinks for a second. Something yummy... Ah of course! She smiles at him.

"I'd got a caramel latte then, what do you think Matt?" Matt gives the man a thumbs up with an amused smile. The man nods.

"One large caramel latte then," he says and if Ellie already thought his voice was hot before his voice now was like a volcano erupting. Beneath the counter her foot kicked the inside but she didn't let him know what effect his voice had on her.

"Take-away?" He nods and she picks the large paper cup and her green felt tip. She asks who it's for and when he says his names he's honestly surprised. In a way Balthazar fits him. It's certainly unique and a little but odd in the same way he is but it seems too innocent and angelic for the sinful man in front of her.

"Ah Christian parents," she assumes, "Don't worry I'm in the same boat Ellie is actually short for Elijah," She honestly has no idea why she’s telling him all this. Her double checks she's spelt his name and without thinking scribbles something else on the cup. She then demands to switch places with Matt so she can hide behind the coffee machine. She smooths her loose curls off her face and begins making the first order- a hot chocolate. She tries her best to ignore Balthazar's eyes on her and she makes it through the hot chocolate before she gets uncomfortable.

"You can sit down, mate. You don’t have to watch me like a hawk, I promise I won't poison you," she says and smirks at his bashful expressions. Then he grins.

"That's the thing with pretty girls. You don't realise they're lying until it's too late," Ellie curses in her mind as her cheeks heat up. She's really not that pretty her hair is unruly and never does what she wants; she's taller than most women and her skin in covered with imperfections like freckles and scars.

"It's a good thing I'm not pretty then," She says before she could say anything else and Balthazar gets a weird look on his face then he falls silent. She finishes the flat white and gets Ava to take it to the correct table before she begins on his caramel latte. She's made them a thousand times over, they're her favourite coffee, and can pretty much do it without thought. She still hasn't figured out what is so endearing about this man and it irks her to no end. There has to be some way to see him again. And there's no way she's going on a date with him. She only just met him. So instead she just hopes he'll be back. She put a pinch of salt into the cup and popped the lid on. He's still standing there deep in thought when she calls his name. He snaps out of it and takes his coffee with a smile and a quick thanks.

She watches him slip on the burgundy trench coat and wind a grey scarf around his neck before he steps outside into the winter air. He takes a sip of his caramel latte and Ellie smiles at his delighted expression. He turns the cup around with a frown and raises and eyebrow at what she's written there. Then takes another swig, smirks and walks out of her view. Better luck next time, that's what she wrote and hopefully it spurred him on.


	3. Back to Zero- Balthazar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear any thoughts... Enjoy!

Balthazar had tried to forget Ellie, he really had, but for some reason she kept popping into his head. It may have something to do with the defaced paper cup sitting on his shelf. Four times he’d walked up to the cup and nearly picked it up. Five times he's picked it up only to stop turn around and put it back. Twice he's thrown it in the paper bin and left it there for no longer than five minutes before retrieving it and putting it on the shelf. He doesn't really know why he kept the cup. At first it was pure laziness and general couldn't-be-bothered but within 24 hours he should have thrown it in the bin and forgotten all about the girl. But he didn't, he couldn't and she wouldn't leave him alone. Balthazar was infuriated. How had this worthless human worked her way into his life, he's only spoken to her once dammit!

He told himself it was because she was still an unsolved mystery. He needed to know what drew him to her. Of all the places and people in the world why a redhead in a small coffee shop in London? That was his excuse and that was how he had found himself standing out the front of the coffee shop again. He could see Ellie through the window laughing with her co-workers while they danced to some unheard tune and cleaned the empty shop. You could say Balthazar was acting a tad creepy stalker like and he probably wouldn’t argue.

For a moment he stands on the threshold deciding his next move when a girl with dark hair meets his eyes. She turns and yells something and the people about her laugh then she turns back to him with a smirk and gestures for him to come inside. Just as Balthazar opens the door Ellie pops her head around another at the back of the shop.

“Pardon?” She asks and blows her hair out of her slightly red face. Her arms are covered up to her elbows in bubbles. A guy next to the speakers turns a knob which makes the music quieter.

“Your boyfriend’s here!” The girl with the dark hair giggles and Ellie searches the shop till her eyes meet his. Her face is a fair bit redder than before but she rolls her eyes and scoffs nevertheless.

“He’s not my boyfriend, Jen,” She says and Jen and a man, whose hair looks as if he’d been dragged through a hedge, share a smirk.

“You’re blushing!” Calls a short guy from the aptly named book corner and Ellie’s face flushes more.

“Oh shush!” She huff and rolls her eyes at Balthazar who has been watching the exchange with a cross between amusement and sympathy for Ellie.

“Someone’s got to make a coffee for the dude,” The short guy, whose name tag reads James, points out.

“SHOT NOT!” They all scream, including Matt from the kitchen and an older woman walking in with a wet cloth.

“Really guys?” She complains yet wipes her arms on a towel handed to her by Matt- the bearded man- and makes her way to the machine.

“Go make a coffee for your boyfriend,” Says Jen and Ellie pokes her tongue out in response to her friend’s teasing.

Balthazar approaches the counter with a small smile and orders another caramel latte (how could he not, they were amazing). Ellie sets to work with the milk and the others get back to their cleaning after turning the music up. The music is soft and the chords are dreamy. Some of the employees, including Ellie, begin to sing the words. Balthazar stands quietly and soaks up the feel. The combination of soft fairy lights, calming music, and the low drone of the coffee machine calm him down.

His calmness is broken when Ellie asks him something. He’s a little embarrassed he has to ask her to repeat it but she does without teasing or question. She asks him if he’s had a long day at work and he frowns at her curiously. Her reply is stuttered and he only catches “sorry”, “same clothes” and “uniform”. Balthazar mentally kicks himself for wearing the same outfit he always does. Luckily she’d jumped to conclusions and she didn’t think he was a slob. Not that Balthazar would care is she thought he was a slob. Why would he care? That’s just silly. They fall into slightly awkward silence and Balthazar is glad for the music in the background.

“So what about you, long day?” He asks trying to charm her again. He’s not really surprised when she blatantly ignores the flirting and nods instead.

“Busy tonight?” He tries again and Ellie looks up at him and he can see a tiny bit of surprise in her expression- he’s an angel of course he can read expressions. He can read thoughts too but reading minds isn’t like in the movies all Balthazar hears is broken sentences (the thought process of humans is far too quick for full sentences) and has to piece thing together himself. For some reason he can’t quite figure out he can’t bring himself to read her mind and it’s lucky he can’t or that would be the end of their meetings. The surprise is quickly replaced with wariness and a raised eyebrow as she hands him the steaming paper cup.

“Who’s asking?” He picks up the cup and smirks at her before taking a thoughtful sip.

“A guy I know. Loves your caramel lattes,” He says with a wink and spins around to exit the shop. He doesn’t notice Ellie grinning at his back or mouthing things to Jen.

“Bye Balthazar,” Calls Ellie and Balthazar waves over his shoulder as he exits the shop. His brain is still just as confused as it was before. She hadn’t done anything special and she wasn’t really his type, he was more a fan of people in skimpy outfits he’d never see again, and yet Ellie had managed to make herself a little corner in his brain. That’s when he sees the edge of a green scribble. He turns the cup around and finds another message. This time it says simply a number. Not a string of numbers one would dial into the phone, just one digit. It’s a zero. For a moment Balthazar ponders what this might mean. Is it a code? Maybe it was his score? He honestly has no idea; no one’s ever done this before. Humans are strange he decides as he begins to walk, thoughts of Ellie and the mysterious number whirling around his head like a merry-go-round.


End file.
